5 Girls and Daddy
5 Girls and Daddy is a Philippine television drama starring AJ Muhlach, Ella Cruz, Abby Bautista, Janella Salvador and Xyriel Manabat. The series airing on Viva-TV on IBC-13 and worldwide on Viva-TV Global, Playing the lead role of Alfedo Legazpi, a widower father raising his five daughters, is character actor AJ Muhlach, who now makes his first lead role on television. It was also knowk for being the most-watched teleserye with the soap Esperanza starring Cristine Reyes when the TV series has various cross overs with local drama series such as Esperanza and teen drama anthology Dear Heart. Overview 'Synopsis' Alfedo Legaspi (AJ Muhlach), a new father dad who journeys to the follow his help family. He would allow no one to stop her, not even the handsome, wealthy widower Carma (Judy Ann Santos) who threatens to ruin her dreams, and his four daughters, Anna (Ella Cruz), Blanca (Abby Bautista), Kiray (Janella Salvador) and Momay (Xyriel Manabat), and joined the her young sister Grace Moronel (Nadine Lustre). Cast 'Main Cast' * AJ Muhlach as Alfedo Legaspi * Judy Ann Santos as Carma Legaspi * Ella Cruz as Anna Legaspi * Abby Bautista as Blanca Legaspi * Janella Salvador as Kiray Legaspi * Xyriel Manabat as Momay Legaspi * Nadine Lustre as Grace Moronel 'Extended Cast' * Albert Martinez as Efren * Dina Bonnevie as Rosama * Cherry Pie Picache as Remito Muldo Reception 'Ratings' According to Kantar Media/TNS ratings, 5 Girls and Daddy registered a 23.2% ratings share nationwide beating ABS-CBN's Ina, Kapatid, Anak got 22.7% and GMA's Coffee Prince, which only got 21.8%. The pilot episode premiered victoriously reigning on first place nationwide. Since then, the series become the most-watched No.1 teleserye on Philippine TV with two fellow Viva-TV local drama series on IBC for primetime supremacy. The explosive drama remained its lead despite its 4-week-airing and the entrance of rivals GMA's Temptation of Wife (23.5%) and ABS-CBN's A Beautiful Affair (24.5%) in the month of October with an average rating of 26.5% ratings share nationwide. Promotion Production started on August 2012. The series is part of Viva-TV's line-up of drama series, together with television series Esperanza and Dear Heart. Teasers were released in September 2012, which stated that the show was to air on primetime. The series premiered on October 8, 2012, on PrimeTastik. Muhlach promoted the series by guesting in the noontime variety shiow Lunch Break on Septemebr 29. From October 1-5, 2012, AJ Muhlach is the series appeared via the morning show Magandang Umaga Ba? where they promoted the series. There will be an advance screening of the teleserye’s first episode in Trinoma Mall in Quezon City on Saturday, October 6, at 10 am, where there will be free admission for the viewing public. These venues are: SM Megamall in Mandaluyong City, SM Mall of Asia Cinema, Robinson’s Galleria Cinema, and Robinson’s Place Cinema. There will also be simulcast screenings in five separate areas or barangays in different parts of Metro Manila, from October 8 to 12. Screenings will be done in one public area per day where the target public can watch the explosive teleserye as it is aired on IBC-13. On Monday, October 8, the screening is in SM Megamall in Mandaluyong City; on Tuesday, October 9, the screening is set in Bgy. Pinagbuhatan; on Wednesday, October 10, it will be held in Taguig City University; and on Friday, October 12, it will be at the Oreta Sports Complex in Malabon, the screening was attended by many acclaimed artist and critics namely Muhlach and Xyriel Manabat with Basil Valdez, Anja Aguilar and Daniel Padilla. Also present in the sais screening was EsperanzaEsperanza (2012 TV series)'s Cristine Reyes and Dear Heart (Philippine TV Series) Dear Heart's Anja Aguilar.. On Saturday, there will also be a special screening at the San Andres Sports Complex in Manila, followed by the artist of the 5 Girls and Daddy: The Official Soundtrack album. 'Soundtrack' The 5 Girls and Daddy OST soundtrack was released under Vicor Music led by its title theme song sung by Basil Valdez. The digital album was officially on sale in October 6, 2012 for only ₱50 pesos from Viva Video, Inc. and Video City. # Bulong ng Puso (music and lyrics by Ryan Cayabyab) - Basil Valdez # Close to You (Whigfield) (music and lyrics by Louie Ocampo) - Anja Aguilar # Dahil Sa'yo (music and lyrics by Vehnee Saturno) - Judy Ann Santos # Tatanda at Lilipas Din Ako (music and lyrics by Louie Ocampo) - AJ Muhlach # Hinahanap-hanap Kita (music and lyrics by Kean Cipriano) - Daniel Padilla # Tayong Dalawa (music and lyrics by Ryan Cayabyab) - AJ Muhlach # Ikaw Lang (music and lyrics by Vehnee Saturno) - Onemig Bondoc # Torete (music and lyrics by Christian Martinez) - Princess Velasco # You Got It All (Britney Spears and The Jets) (composed by Christian Martinez) - Anja Aguilar # Sorry Na, Pwede Ba? (music and lyrics by Vehnee Saturno) - AJ Muhlach # Why Can't It Be (Rannie Raymundo) (music and lyrics by Ryan Cayabyab) - Nadine Lustre DVD Release Viva-TV has released 5 Girls and Daddy on DVD set contains all episodes from volume 1-6 at the Viva Video, Inc. and Video City. Awards and Nominations 'KBP Golden Dove Awards' *2012 KBP Golden Dove Awards (Best Drama Series) - Won 'Anak TV Seal Awards' *2012 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Favorite TV Programs) - Won See also * List of programs broadcast by Viva-TV * AJ Muhlach topbills Viva-TV's another teleserye 5 Girls and Daddy * Viva's local drama series are new stars on IBC References External links * Official Site * 5 Girls and Daddy on Facebook * 5 Girls and Daddy on Twitter * 5 Girls and Daddy on Multiply Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Viva-TV (TV channel) Category:Philippine drama Category:Philippine television series Category:2012 Philippine television series debuts Category:Mexican telenovelas Category:Spanish-language telenovelas Category:Drama television series stubs